Famous Last Words
by HecateA
Summary: If the blood is flowing, if their breaths are weezing, and their time coming: the last words of the main Heroes of Olympus and now Percy Jackson characters to Gaia, the ones around them, and anybody else in their lives.
1. Piper

**I saw a t-shirt at the mall not too long ago that said; 'famous last words- hey look what I can do!', and there's of course every villain's line of 'any last words?' once he's got the good guy down at the edge of a cliff with a sword on his throat. So here I am wondering what the various characters would say if they had any last words, and I came up with various answers. Some of them rhyme, some don't. They're all adressed to various people they're involved with I'm going to go through the 6 definite prophecy children, Annabeth (it's not definite if she's number seven yet, okay?), Reyna, and maybe a handful of others depending.**

**I apologise if you find the formating weird, but you can bring that up to Doc Manager.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Piper McLean, her achievements or her world.**

* * *

><p><span>Piper<span>

Make sure my dad never finds out; make something up about my death

If he got hit by two rocks at once; he'd lose his breath.

* * *

><p>Tell Jason he was nice about it, about the way my heart beat inside my chest.<p>

He told me the truth from the very beginning, but I still like him best.

* * *

><p>Tell Drew that she's back in control, but if she doesn't do good in there<p>

I'll haunt the life out of her, and give her such a scare.

* * *

><p>Tell Leo that if he writes 'Beauty Queen' on my grave marker<p>

I'll just make his life that much harder

* * *

><p>Annabeth, you were a good friend,<p>

I'm glad you're the one holding my hand in the end

* * *

><p>Percy, you take care of her<p>

Never let her go, and make her all better.

* * *

><p>Tell Lacy and Mitchell that it made me feel better<p>

When at least _someone _acted like a brother and sister

* * *

><p>Tell my mother that the makeovers were annoying<p>

But I was proud to be her offspring.

* * *

><p>Chiron, you taught me really well, and showed be great stuff<p>

Even if the time I was your student was really rough.

* * *

><p>I have nothing to lose now; so quick prayer to a goddes:<p>

Hera I want to punch you for creating this mess.

* * *

><p>Tell Hedge that in the scheme of it all;<p>

I'm glad he made me run and do push-ups until I thought my limbs would fall.

* * *

><p>Ask Mellie to take care of my dad<p>

Because I know this'll make him so, so sad

* * *

><p>And I swear, Gaia, just because I went down<p>

Just because I can't make the Greco-Roman conflicts lesser

Doesn't mean that I won't soon see her seven feet under


	2. Leo

**Wow, that was a good response! I feel all proud... Thanks a lot guys! Happy New Year's! Have a good year everybody! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Leo Valdez, his life, miseries, character and so forth and so forth. **

* * *

><p><span>Leo<span>

* * *

><p>Tell Gaia that she may have gotten me,<p>

But my friends are still out there, as deadly as can be

* * *

><p>Tell Jason that he's the prince of the sky, and bane of villains and crime<p>

Just to annoy him one last time

* * *

><p>Piper, even in a dress<p>

You scare me a lot, so just don't stress

* * *

><p>Tell my mom I'm coming to her<p>

And I'm sorry I cut her life to something shorter

* * *

><p>Tell Hazel I still don't have a clue<p>

But she was cool and fun when she wasn't blue

* * *

><p>Tell Nyssa I always wanted a sister who could beat me<p>

Until I found out how painful it could be

* * *

><p>Tell Annabeth she's the smartest person, engineer and tactician I know<p>

Not that that's something I'll ever show

* * *

><p>I still want to go throw something at Dylan<p>

And every other pain-in-the-butt villain

* * *

><p>Tell Hedge he was a crazy old goat-donkey<p>

But I think in the end he kind of grew on me

* * *

><p>Tell whoever the next driver'll be to be good to my ship<p>

If you run it into a glacier, I'll come back _just _to punch you in the lip

* * *

><p>Tell Percy he's a really cool guy<p>

I understand all the fuss back at Camp, that with time didn't die

* * *

><p>Tell my brothers and sisters that before I hit Rome,<p>

-And this is an accomplishment here- they made me feel like I had a home

* * *

><p>Tell all the foster parents I ran away from<p>

I'm sorry I was a bother and a problem child, but you all knew it was going to come

* * *

><p>Tell Frank he was fun to hang around<p>

And to please keep Hazel safe and sound

It's you that she likes, buddy, I'm not even involved in this.

* * *

><p>Tell Gaia that I may be her next kill<p>

But it hurt more when she decided my mom was good for the grill

* * *

><p>Thank my Dad for those inherited traits<p>

I hated them for most of my life, but in the end, they saved my shipmates

* * *

><p>Tell Khione she's hot, just to tick her off once more<p>

Actually; tell her she's even hotter than before

* * *

><p>Tell Gaia she may have ruined my life<p>

But I know more than one, still out there and let loose with a knife

* * *

><p>Flame on!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter<strong>**: **Tell my stepmom that maybe there _was _a reason to be scared


	3. Annabeth

**Hey! Well, the one person who guessed got it right; congrats! Today is Annabeth. Thanks again for all the story-love in the comments, it means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Annabeth Chase, her world, troubles, history, and possible futures. **

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth<span>

* * *

><p>Tell my dad I still remember his bi-plane coming to our aid<p>

Because he was so brave when I was so afraid

* * *

><p>Percy, you're such a Seaweed Brain<p>

But you were always my sun, when all I had was rain

* * *

><p>Tell Piper that she was really cool<p>

And I'm glad that I was the one who took her from that school

* * *

><p>Malcolm, my brother behind the scene,<p>

I'm sorry if I ever was tyrannical or mean

But I'm your big sister, and that's what we do,

Take it as a sign that I love you.

* * *

><p>Tell my stepmom that maybe there <em>was <em>a reason to be scared

* * *

><p>Tell Bobby and Matthew that I'm not coming back; so <em>now <em>one of them can have my room

* * *

><p>Apologise to me teachers for my missing after Christmas vacation<p>

Please explain how I just had a more important occupation

* * *

><p>Thank the gods for letting me build at least once in my life<p>

For seeing my buildings in 3D once before came that knife

* * *

><p>Tell Thalia I'm glad she found me<p>

Thank her a million times for how well she took care of me

And for how she was always like my sister,

And that I'm glad I didn't kill she and Luke with that hammer

* * *

><p>Tell Chiron he was like a father<p>

And he really made me better than ever

* * *

><p>Thank Frank and Hazel a million times for befriending Percy,<p>

Tolerating him, and bringing him back to safety

* * *

><p>Tell Gaia I see her plan<p>

But I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you beforehand

* * *

><p>And in your speech to the earth, add that Percy will tear her to shreds<p>

For making so many of his friends and loved ones meet their ends

* * *

><p>I was always welcome in their appartment, so thank Paul and Sally<p>

Thanks to them, even far from home I felt like I had family

* * *

><p>I know that I promised to come back home<p>

But explain to my dad that something got in the way, and someone had to burn through Rome

* * *

><p>Tell Grover he was the best satyr<p>

If not the best reed pipe player

* * *

><p>Tell Ella she taught me so much<p>

And that I'm sorry that I'll never get to thank her for such

* * *

><p>Tell Rachel I'm glad she was my friend<p>

I didn't like her at first, but treasured her in the end

* * *

><p>Tell Reyna that I know all her pain and bother<p>

And I'm glad that at least one of us gets the happily ever after

* * *

><p>Tell Piper she's sweet but she was never meant for Jason<p>

Tell her not to be sad; every heartbreak has a reason

* * *

><p>Tell Leo his boat's an architectural and historical mechanic feat<p>

And I'm glad that in the scheme of things, this isn't the end he'll meet

* * *

><p>Tell Jason I was just really frustrated<p>

I'm sorry if on the first day it seemed like I hated.

* * *

><p>Tell Athena the joke's on me<p>

Instead of the opposite; I'm the one who'll break Percy

* * *

><p>Tyson, don't cry when you see my body<p>

Just please; stay from for your brother, for me?

* * *

><p>Tell Grover he found me once and saved me a million<p>

His friendship was worth a gazillion

* * *

><p>Percy, I said I'd never make things easy for you<p>

But I never planned on it being painful, too…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Tell Juno I really didn't appreciate it

But I do get her point. A bit…


	4. Jason

**Quick note other than thank you for the reviews, guesses, yes it is Jason, et cetera, et cetera: YOU MUST go on Rick Riordan's blog, 'Myth and Mystery'. Information on a summer to-be-released book including Percy and Annabeth on an official date, Thalia and Luke before camp and Leo is awaiting you. Go. Now. Read this later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jason Grace, his world (both of them), his friends, families, problems, experiences and lifestyle.**

* * *

><p><span>Jason<span>

* * *

><p>Tell Thalia I wish I'd know her for longer<p>

And that I'm sorry that I disappeared; I'm sorry I scared her

* * *

><p>Piper and Leo, if I really <em>had<em> to wake up in a bus without a clue

I'm glad the fake memories included you two

* * *

><p>Tell Reyna that she's the strongest I know<p>

And if that were to waver… Please, just no…

* * *

><p>Tell Gwen her bright smile made me feel good<p>

When nothing else really could

* * *

><p>Tell Dakota that water<p>

Really is better

* * *

><p>Tell Juno I was meant to be her hero<p>

But now I'm more like a zero.

* * *

><p>Tell Octavian that he might be a good talker<p>

But it'll take more than that for him to be a good leader.

* * *

><p>Tell Thalia she was the best sister<p>

Even if we didn't have much time together

* * *

><p>Tell those monsters and Titans that it's like they had the sight<p>

They said they'd make sure I died; and now they're right…

* * *

><p>Piper I'm sorry I messed with your head<p>

And I'm not worth the tears my dying eyes see you shed

* * *

><p>Tell Annabeth I'm sorry I wasn't what she wanted to find<p>

But in the end, she was really kind

* * *

><p>Tell Juno I really didn't appreciate it<p>

But I do get her point. A bit…

Tell Hazel she was a good cousin and friend

From the minute I met her, up until the end.

* * *

><p>Tell Frank I wished I'd known him for longer<p>

But that he really is getting even better and even stronger.

* * *

><p>Tell Lupa I did what she always taught me<p>

And I hope I was a good _fili Romani _

* * *

><p>Tell Leo to stop flirting with girls that are older<p>

Especially if they're armed, sworn to eternal maidenhood, immortal, angry, taken, or just plain stronger…

I don't want to see him where I'm going for a while longer.

* * *

><p>Tell Chiron I'm thankful that he took me in<p>

Even if he knew that I was a time bomb and that my presence was sin

* * *

><p>Tell Octavian that if he really becomes praetor, for reasons unknown<p>

Take care of Reyna and leave her alone

* * *

><p>Tell Mother Wolf she really <em>was <em>my mother

She might have claws and fangs, but she raised me for the better

* * *

><p>Tell the Greeks and Romans not to fight<p>

They're different but both good, once you look in the light

* * *

><p>Tell the legion it's been an honour<p>

To be at their service, elected to their seat of power.

* * *

><p>Thank Percy for giving Rome a praetor<p>

And because in the end, I felt like I had a brother

* * *

><p>Tell Jupiter I hope I made him proud<p>

Because I can't do much more, from under this shroud

* * *

><p>Tell Reyna I'm sorry for not saying goodbye<p>

For the second time now; but there won't be a third try…

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chatpter: <strong>Tell Frank that his jokes were always so corny

But thank you for saying them especially for me


	5. Hazel

**Hey guys! Thanks for the really nice reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this too :) I think I did a good job here, so tell me which ones you liked, kay? Love you all for reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hazel Levesque, her life, her problems, her world (both of them), emotions or obstacles.**

* * *

><p><span>H<span>azel

Tell Frank I'm still not sure what's going on,

But my heart's beat for him, all along

* * *

><p>Tell Leo I really don't know<p>

But he was really good at clearing out the blues and the snow

* * *

><p>Tell Percy that I'm glad I met him<p>

And thank him so much for teaching me how not to sink but to swim

* * *

><p>Tell Frank that his jokes were always so corny<p>

But thank you for saying them especially for me

* * *

><p>Tell my mother I'm not mad at her anymore<p>

It wasn't her fault; not now, not before

* * *

><p>Tell Sammy Valdez, wherever he may be<p>

I'm glad he had a good life without me

* * *

><p>Frank, I'm sorry I won't be sticking around, even if I love you<p>

But you should know that that was never my strenght; I never took my cue

* * *

><p>Tell Mrs Zhang I appreciate the compliment<p>

But there's going to have to be some other girl to take care of him, I'd be too absent.

* * *

><p>Tell the children who laughed that I forgive them all<p>

I really _was _such an oddball

* * *

><p>Tell Piper I know it'd be a lot<p>

But can you take care of my two quest boys, as well as your lot?

They still need supervision, after all. Boys.

* * *

><p>Annabeth, no wonder Percy remembered you.<p>

Please keep taking care of him, I know that's what you do.

* * *

><p>Tell Arion that he made me feel free<p>

And free was one thing I'd give money to be

* * *

><p>Apologise to all those people who bought gems from me<p>

I really didn't know at first, I'm really sorry

* * *

><p>Tell Pluto he wasn't a bad father<p>

He tried as best as he could, but mother was mother

* * *

><p>Tell the legion they were right about me,<p>

I _am _an oddity, but I died for what the world might be

* * *

><p>Thank Pluto for the birthday present I never said thanks for<p>

Not that it matters; not anymore

* * *

><p>Thank Thanatos for turning a blind eye<p>

And giving me another try.

* * *

><p>Tell Nico this was the first time I had a brother<p>

And that I doubt anybody could ever have done better

* * *

><p>Tell the judges I did good this time<p>

Please don't consider my escape as a crime.

* * *

><p>Tell Gaia she was worse than worse and meaner than mean<p>

I'm not a poisoned child; she's a poisoned queen!

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Tell Mr D I know he knows my name

And every other camper's; shame…


	6. Percy

**Okay: so I do understand that I missed a few people last chapter, but I do try to get the closer circle. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the feedback, I really appreciate it! And I think everyone guessed right. This one's going to be long, since I had to cover so many different characters, but I don't think you'll mind considering who it is... Please tell me your favourite ones, I think I got some really nice ones revolving around a certain blonde and parents of both certain blonde and character. At least I'm happy with them :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, his troubles, world, life, friends, family etc.**

* * *

><p><span>Percy<span>

* * *

><p>Tell my Wise Girl I know I promised not to leave her,<p>

And I hope now she finds someone who keeps their promises better

* * *

><p>Tell Grover I missed my best friend<p>

And I always thought we'd be fighting together in the end

* * *

><p>Tell Tyson he was the best little brother<p>

Even if he wasn't that much smaller…

* * *

><p>Tell Ella I hope she gets cinnamon forever<p>

And that she never goes hungry; but I know Tyson will take care of her

* * *

><p>Grover, watch my cabin, the Stolls are still out there<p>

And they'd steal from a bank, a dead dude's cabin; anywhere

* * *

><p>Tell Paul to help my mom get by<p>

And that I don't doubt he will; he's better than the last guy

* * *

><p>Tell Rachel she's a psycho<p>

But I call more than one friend a wierdo

* * *

><p>Tell Hera I'm not sorry for the splash- you totally had it coming<p>

Because I never was your tamed obedient little darling

* * *

><p>Tell Jake and Will I had a good time hanging out with them,<p>

Whether or not the world was becoming mayhem.

* * *

><p>Katie, don't kill Travis, no matter what he puts in your shoe.<p>

Not-so-secret secret; he actually loves you.

* * *

><p>Thank Chiron for being there from the start<p>

Son of Kronos or not, you've got the biggest heart

* * *

><p>Tell Thalia that if I really annoy her<p>

It's because I care about my cus, even she's a hunter

* * *

><p>Wring Nico's neck for pretending not to know me<p>

He really isn't helpful, is he?

* * *

><p>Tell Haze that she's as good as a kid can be<p>

And to get out there and live twice as good a future for me

* * *

><p>Tell Blackjack that he can't have my cabin<p>

Whether I'm dead or not; it's for children of Poseidon

* * *

><p>Tell Mr D I know he knows my name<p>

And every other camper's; shame…

* * *

><p>Thank Leo for making this ship and picking me up<p>

And tell Piper she's cool, even with that phobia of makeup.

* * *

><p>Tell Wise girl I admit that I'm not the smartest<p>

But with her around, I was always the happiest

* * *

><p>Tell Reyna that even if I didn't like being a rodent<p>

Her home really shouldn't have suffered a dent

* * *

><p>Thank Reyna and Hylla<p>

For forgiving me; you gave me a whole new appreciation for daughters of Bellona

(And for not killing me onsight; much appreciated)

* * *

><p>Tell Clarisse she may have gurgled toilet water<p>

But she gets to live just a little bit longer

* * *

><p>Tell Amphtrite I know that when she saw me she wasn't all that happy,<p>

But thanks for not going all Hera or Persephone on me.

* * *

><p>Tell Thanatos he kind of weirded me out<p>

But it's cool to have him fighting and watching my back, ready to come at a shout.

* * *

><p>Tell Mars he really is better Roman<p>

Even if I still kind of hope I'll never see him again.

* * *

><p>Tell Frank he's not just this bulky useless kid<p>

He's so awesome, the gods forbid

* * *

><p>Tell Owl Head that counting the minutes was pretty diehard<p>

And I'll always love her for everything, including looking so hard

* * *

><p>Tell Jason to be praetor again;<p>

The title suits him better, and I'd die happy knowing it'd go back to a friend

* * *

><p>Tell all the gods, monsters and any other baddy<p>

Congrats; you finally got me

* * *

><p>Please tell my mother<p>

That I'm sorry I died a million miles from her

* * *

><p>Tell my dad that in Rome he might not be the biggest<p>

But I still think that _he's _the best and the greatest.

* * *

><p>Tell Annabeth's dad that I really loved his daughter<p>

And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do; I really never wanted to hurt her.

* * *

><p>Tell Athena she was right about me from the start,<p>

I _am_ breaking her daughter's heart

* * *

><p>Tell Annabeth that when I didn't even remember where I was from<p>

Juno had to pick _one thing_ to keep me fighting when I felt exhausted and numb

And she knew to pick you

* * *

><p>Tell Camp Half-Blood I missed them while in Rome<p>

And that I'm sorry I won't be coming home

* * *

><p>Tell Annabeth that if she ever <em>does <em>miss me

She'll just have to look out at the sea

And I'll be in Elysium trying to find a library

* * *

><p>And warn Gaia that if she lays one finger on one person I care for,<p>

Dead or not, I'll come back and beat her some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Tell my mom I understand

What she stood for and why she stood her last stand


	7. Frank

**Alright! So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it's here, so oh well. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Zhang, his life, past, possible future, circumstances, dreams, amitions, emotions, tastes and so forth.**

* * *

><p><span>Frank<span>

* * *

><p>Tell Grandmother<p>

I tried really hard, especially for her

* * *

><p>Tell my mom I understand<p>

What she stood for and why she stood her last stand

* * *

><p>Tell Percy that he taught me what's in a hero<p>

And this is me trying to rise up from the zero

* * *

><p>Tell Hazel she was just the best girl<p>

From her golden eyes, to her laugh, to the tip of a curl

* * *

><p>Tell Leo that I have no idea if Sammy's him or his grandfather<p>

But that he's a good guy, and to please take care of her

* * *

><p>Tell Piper she was really cool<p>

Even if she became friends with such a fool

* * *

><p>Remind Annabeth that not all Canadians eat flesh<p>

Even if compared to all the other stereotypes, that was fresh

* * *

><p>Thank Grandmother for teaching me about my ancestry<p>

Now I get it; from that vase to that musty tapestry

* * *

><p>Thank Juno for giving me just a bit more time<p>

Even if I thought putting my life on a stick was kind of slime

* * *

><p>Annabeth don't kill Percy, he's a good guy no matter what he just did<p>

Percy don't let Annabeth get away, you'll just trip, faceplant and skid.

* * *

><p>Say thank you to the fifth cohort for taking me in<p>

Even if I was a pain to begin

* * *

><p>Especially Gwen and Dakota,<p>

I know I was sort of desperate, but they worked hard on my case

* * *

><p>And you'll have to remind Arion<p>

To watch his mouth and gallop on

* * *

><p>Apologise to Hannibal for the peanut indigestion<p>

I just didn't think an elephant would require that kind of caution

* * *

><p>Reyna, you scare the life out of me<p>

But I know you never had it easy

* * *

><p>Tell Octavian that if he keeps making everyone's life hard<p>

He'll have to really, really, _really _be on guard.

* * *

><p>Dakota; I know it wasn't for long,<p>

But it was cool being your fellow centurion. I hope I didn't do it all wrong.

* * *

><p>Dad, I thought you were a jerk, and some part of me still thinks I wasn't all wrong<p>

But now I'm okay and sort-of proud of being your son; even if claiming me took so long

* * *

><p>I'm sort of glad Apollo isn't my father<p>

I'm starting to think that maybe Mars is better

* * *

><p>Mom, I fought just like you<p>

I think (and hope) you'd be proud, if only you knew

* * *

><p>Hey Hazel, why'd the gorgon cross try road?<p>

To get to the other side.

Wow my last corny joke probably made that boring-chart of yours explode.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Tell Gwen, Bobby and Dakota I'm sorry if I was cold every now and then

But I really did consider each of them a friend


	8. Reyna

**Hi! Thanks a ton for the review, and this week I'm answering the popular request to write one of these little suckers about Octavian. **

**Ladies and gentlemen and others; I apologise, but I can't really do Octavian. Every time I write the character of Octavian, I really go OC a bit. We don't know what background he's from like we know Frank, Percy, Hazel, Annabeth or Leo, we don't know if there's a reason why he's such a prick (by the way; I think there is)... So I just don't think I have enough info to do Octavian seeing as I think he has a much wider background than it looks like right now. **

**Gwen and Dakota, maybe, I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reyna, her family, experience, character, life, traumas, and relationships with other charactesr.**

* * *

><p><span>Reyna<span>

* * *

><p>Order Octavian to step away from power<p>

Because dying or not; I still know he's not better

* * *

><p>Tell Gwen, Bobby and Dakota I'm sorry if I was cold and callous in the end<p>

But I really did consider each of them a friend

* * *

><p>Jason I know, I was harsh and paranoid at times<p>

But you've got to understand; I used to think loving was the worst of crimes

And then I met you, and I knew it was the best

* * *

><p>Tell Hylla I had the time of my life fighting dragons and pirates with her<p>

And that she helped me fight to this life, where we're both seated so much better.

* * *

><p>Tell Percy and Annabeth I forgive them for destroying my home<p>

And thank them for helping my fate lead me to Rome

* * *

><p>Thank Percy for becoming the second praetor.<p>

He pushed away Octavian for a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>Annabeth; never let go of Percy<p>

Because if you both survive this odyssey

It's because you were meant to be.

* * *

><p>Piper, I'm sorry I took Jason from you with a smile<p>

But you've got to understand; we'd both been waiting for each other a while

* * *

><p>Apologise to Percy for my sister and I's reaction<p>

We had sour memories and we're both girls of action.

* * *

><p>Tell my dogs to find another master<p>

They helped me so much, but now I'm gone forever

* * *

><p>Thalia Grace, help your brother<p>

He's as solid as a tree rooted in, but we're too used to having each other.

* * *

><p>I may not have always been open to you Gwen,<p>

But it was nice to have a girlfriend every now and then

* * *

><p>Lupa, thank you, for finding me in the dark and the cold<p>

And giving me more training and fierceness was bold

* * *

><p>Tell my mother that even if I died<p>

I fell with my pride

* * *

><p>Tell Octavia that every time he questioned my skills as an orator<p>

He became one step closer from never becoming praetor

Elected by the people or not.

* * *

><p>Tell Blackbeard I'll see him where you go after life,<p>

And tell him that now, I'm ready for a fight. Double as fierce, and I brought my own knife

* * *

><p>Thank my sister for trying to protect me from the violence<p>

But in the end, it didn't really make a difference

* * *

><p>Make sure Jason <em>does not <em>cry

For Bellona's sake, it's not that bad that I die

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>If you get to Elysium before me, tell my mother

That now that we're both in the same world, I'll try to find her


	9. Nico

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and CC! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nico di Angelo's life, past, present, family, friends, troubles, complications and his character.**

* * *

><p><span>Nico<span>

* * *

><p>Tell Bianca I'm coming back to her<p>

Even if she's gone in another's body, to look for something better

* * *

><p>I hope my father's proud I at least tried to close Death's door<p>

I still remember last time on Olympus, and I guess I'd wished for an encore

* * *

><p>Tell Hazel she wasn't just a substitute, she should know better<p>

She was Hazel Levesque, my sister

And I really did love her

* * *

><p>Apologise to Percy for me, for pretending I didn't know who he was,<p>

I had to do it; you know the 'because'

* * *

><p>If you find her in her second life thank my sister for always being there for me<p>

Even back when I was as annoying as can be- even if she doesn't remember me, or Thalia, or Dad, or Percy...

* * *

><p>Tell my cousin that they're not nice to call themselves superior because they're older<p>

But I really liked having them around even if they're _super _annoying and bigger

* * *

><p>Tell Persephone that I hope now she's happy<p>

Only Hazel's left to document some sort of infidelity

* * *

><p>Tell Travis that my there are Myth-o-magic figurines under my bed (but I suggest you only try to go get them during the day)<p>

And the Zeus and Aphrodite ones should be worth a fortune on eBay

* * *

><p>Thank Hades for saving me when I was little<p>

I'm sorry if I really was that much trouble

* * *

><p>If you get to Elysium before me, tell my mother<p>

That now that we're both in the same world, I'll try to find her

* * *

><p>Tell Demeter I hate cereal<p>

I'm dying now, so it's not like saying it is lethal

* * *

><p>Tell Frank to take good care of my sister<p>

And that if he ever hurts her in any way whatsoever…

* * *

><p>Thank Percy for at least trying to get me a home and company<p>

Not a lot of people bother like that when it comes to me

* * *

><p>Tell Thalia she was vicious and annoying and mean, but I appreciated her<p>

And how she opened her arms and gave me shelter in respect for my sister

* * *

><p>Notify Chiron that I thank him for trying<p>

But I'm kind of a wild child, and more of a wanderer than anything.

* * *

><p>Tell Sally that I appreciated her help, meals and occasional shelter<p>

Every now and then, I liked knowing what was a mother

* * *

><p>Tell Annabeth that she was really good to me<p>

Sometimes I didn't think I deserved it, but others I can't think like that because I'm too happy.

* * *

><p>Thank Bianca wherever she know is for trying to take care of me<p>

You might've been strict, but you were still the best, as everyone can see

* * *

><p>Tell Gaia that she might have captured me<p>

And in the end she might have killed me too

But the seven are as free as can be

And they'll make you pay like I wouldn't know how to

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Tell Luke and Bianca I'm sorry they died

Eventually, I got around to it and cried


	10. Grover

***While without updating* *Author feels guilty* **

**Anyways, I do get how a lot of people thought it was Thalia, but nope. Someone else played a big part in their lives. Actually, he was the guy who brought them into the story for us. Do you realise that with no Grover Underwood we would have no Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Bianca? And with none of these guys; there would be no Hazel, no PJO plot, and no Burdge-bug fanart? D: Thank you Grover!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grover, his life, problems, love, friends, guilts, etc. **

* * *

><p><span>Grover<span>

* * *

><p>Tell Juniper I'm sorry if I was a coward boyfriend for her<p>

She could've done so much better.

* * *

><p>Tell Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Percy<p>

It was an honour to find and protect, even if I was overwhelmed by the big three.

* * *

><p>Tell Luke and Bianca I'm sorry they died<p>

Eventually, I got around to it and cried

* * *

><p>Tell Percy he's the best friend a satyr can get,<p>

Whatever I'm reincarnated as, I'll never forget

* * *

><p>Thank you Chiron for taking care of Camp like only you can do<p>

I don't know what we'd have done with Percy gone- if it weren't for you.

* * *

><p>Tell Thalia that I know deep down she really loved Luke with all her heart,<p>

And I'm sorry if my screwup ripped them apart

* * *

><p>Tell Hedge to take care of Mellie<p>

Because she's the one, it's just got to be

* * *

><p>Nico I'm sorry you lost your sister<p>

I've always tortured myself about if and how I could've saved her.

* * *

><p>Tell Annabeth her words and humungous brain confuse me<p>

But she was so valuable, in quests and to me.

* * *

><p>Tell Thalia I'm sorry a couple of errors from me<p>

Ended up in her spending time as a tree.

* * *

><p>Tell Juniper I'm not perfect, but I'm glad she picked me<p>

Instead of some other, popular and athletic tree.

* * *

><p>Apologise to any half-blood I might have skipped<p>

Tha might have been found by monsters who wouldn't have missed

* * *

><p>Tell Percy and Annabeth that I can read their emotions super easily<p>

So when they got together- I didn't say anything- but I was like 'finally!'

* * *

><p>Tell the satyrs to keep up the pace<p>

They work so hard- I think they could do anything, go anywhere, win any race

* * *

><p>Remind America to turn off the lights or plant a tree<p>

Pan and I might be dead- but that's not what we want the planet to be!

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Tell my dear mother that now I know

_L'amour est beau_

But it can hurt so much more


	11. Silena

**Yo guys! So I forgot to mention something last week; I did the 7+, and so now I'm sort-of retreating to PJO characters. I know I didn't do Thalia, but I already advertised this one, and the one that follows has to follow. Anyways, sorry! I'll post the next chapter soon, maybe even tomorow. Maybe tonight if I'm _really _a keener. Thanks again for the treasured favorites/reviews/alerts.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own the Percy Jackson events and characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Silena<span>

* * *

><p>Tell Camp Half-Blood I'm so sorry,<p>

But I was held to it by blackmail and trickery

* * *

><p>Tell Luke he is such a son of a gorgon<p>

Hurting people like that; his soul must be long gone

(If he ever had one)

* * *

><p>Tell Charlie…<p>

I don't know what to tell him

Since he's dead I feel so empty

* * *

><p>Tell Drew and Lacy and Mitchell, my other siblings too<p>

I loved them all, but I just had to

* * *

><p>Tell Clarisse I'm sorry for my theft<p>

But she was the only chance Camp Half-Blood had left

* * *

><p>Chiron you always taught me better than that<p>

But I didn't know what else to do in the mess I was at

* * *

><p>Tell my siblings I just did my rite of passage<p>

Because I'm sure Charlie would be broken if he saw all my carnage

* * *

><p>Tell Percy I'm really sorry<p>

Because his prophecy was heavy enough without adding me

But I believe in him; as does everybody

* * *

><p>Tell Luke I don't know where he is now<p>

Because for the Luke I knew, this wasn't something he'd allow

* * *

><p>Tell anybody who ever underestimated the power of the cabin and of Aphrodite,<p>

It's stronger than your godly daggers; just look at me

* * *

><p>Tell my dear mother that now I know<p>

_L'amour est beau_

But it can hurt so much more

* * *

><p>Tell my best friend I'm sorry for the trick and betrayal, but I had to cut myself free<p>

Lying and backstabbing you guys was dragging me to insanity

* * *

><p>I apologise to Jake, since he became counsellor in the middle of war<p>

To Nyssa, for making her heart sore

As well as to Harley for taking away his hero

And I'm sorry to you all for taking away one more of your brothers

* * *

><p>Tell Charlie I'm coming to see him<p>

And I'll love him for eternity

If he'll still have me

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Will, you were my first friend at Camp, and you always were my best

And if you could do me one last favour, take care of my girl,

You have no idea how much sounder I'd rest


	12. Beckendorf

**Congrats to the people who read the top saying that I couldn't NOT put this guy after Silena and guessed Beckendorf! Kay, so I have this huge weak spot for Beckendorf... Enjoy this chapter, and I'll try and make the clues easier!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (didn't D:) own Charles Beckendorf, alias Beckendorf, alias :D, his troubles, world, friends, flings, and ultimately, death.**

* * *

><p><span>Beckendorf<span>

* * *

><p>Silena, baby, I'll see you on the other side<p>

But hopefully that'll be in a while, and you won't have cried

* * *

><p>Mom I know you were excited that I was getting further education, going to NYU<p>

I'm sorry I won't be going there, if you're _really _dissapointed, I love you

* * *

><p>Silena, thanks for those nights where you just let me go and spend hours working<p>

I'm not a romantic; I'm a builder, thanks for realising that from the beggining

(But you loved me anyways, which made me lucky too)

* * *

><p>Jake, you're counsellor now, and you'll do fine<p>

I know that you can do it, so take the job, even if I know you rather stay on the sideline

* * *

><p>Nyssa, I know the dragon is a problem<p>

But so are you, and you turned out awesome

(Or close enough)

* * *

><p>Harley, my little bro<p>

I'm sorry this means you were let down by your hero

* * *

><p>Thank Silena for standing her ground<p>

I'm glad she didn't let me push her away, what would I be if she weren't around?

* * *

><p>Will, you were my first friend at Camp, and you always were my best<p>

And if you could do me one last favour, take care of my girl,

You have no idea how much sounder I'd rest

* * *

><p>Clarisse, I know the only reason we got along was discussing swords and spears<p>

But stand by Silena and help her though tears

* * *

><p>Annabeth, I pulled all-nighters looking over blueprints with you<p>

You're a genius in a teenager's body; I know by each machine you asked me to hammer or screw

* * *

><p>Tyson, even if I won't be around (what do you want, it's wartime)<p>

You're still welcomed at the forges anytime

* * *

><p>Stoll, Stoll; I didn't forget the final machine you asked me to make<p>

It's finished, hidden under my bed; but before approaching it, ask Jake

* * *

><p>I never asked, but why do you always call me Charlie?<p>

Nobody does that but my mom, really? I don't call you 'Siley'

* * *

><p>Chiron, you were a good teacher<p>

And if I never told you that it's just 'cause I'm not a big talker

* * *

><p>Tell Camp that they've got to grit their teeth and keep going,<p>

'Cause I'm just one guy

And the world's… The world…

* * *

><p>I pushed the button on my own free will<p>

So Percy; please don't beat yourself up, just chill

* * *

><p>Know that I will love you forever and ever, to change that I won't even try<p>

I don't care if Kronos is yelling at me that you were the spy

Because I know you're not evil, Si

As I'm about to leave this old life behind

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Hylla, if your sister

Messes with my brother…


	13. Thalia

**Hey guys, hope you had a good week! **

**Everyone guessed right this week! And I'm in a good mood, because I get to go tubbing tomorow, then it's March break, so I decided to post right now.**

**KONY 2012; Google it if you have the time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thalia Gace, her world, her problems, relations, family, past, or present. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Thalia<span>

* * *

><p>Tell Artemis I served with pride<p>

And I fell with it too; my sisters at my side

* * *

><p>Tell Jason, my little brother,<p>

I know I wasn't around much, but I liked calling myself your sister

* * *

><p>Annabeth, the sister I called for my own<p>

I always liked the way your eyes shone

But not with tears like right now

* * *

><p>Nico, Green Day is so much better, end of discussion.<p>

It'll be weird that it ends one way or another,

Because we've been fighting over this forever

* * *

><p>Hylla, if your sister<p>

Messes with my brother…

* * *

><p>I never thanked my father for turning me into a tree<p>

So I guess it would be about time, even if that night feels hazy

[Like everything else now, wait, who's that trying to talk to me?]

* * *

><p>Remind Kelp for Brains that he bugged the snot out of me<p>

And tell Corpse Breath that he's not better in any way

That they both aggravated me more and more with each thing they'd say

But in the end, I still loved my cousins, annoying and dim and male as they could be

* * *

><p>Tell Hera I don't appreciate how she took Jason, it hurt like a knife<p>

But she gave him his destiny, and he had his own kind of good life

* * *

><p>Tell Phoebe she's in charge of the hunt<p>

And that I advise her to actually _try _and tolerate boys, or just not to be so blunt

* * *

><p>Reyna, take care of my brother<p>

Yet I know you've been doing it for ages, you make him stronger

* * *

><p>Tell Luke… Oh gosh, what do I tell him?<p>

How with him I managed to spread my wings?

Do I tell him how he was my best friend or how he ruined so many things?

* * *

><p>Percy, do you know how hard it was to convince the feminist-tween-hunters to go looking for you?<p>

Don't ever do that again; or else, you've got three guesses for what I'll do to you…

* * *

><p>Jason don't ever think I stopped looking for you,<p>

Because I missed you and hurt so much your name became my taboo

* * *

><p>Tell Sally Jackson<p>

That it might be her fault that Percy's in creation

But she's still really cool.

* * *

><p>Tell the hunters that through and through the long winter months and violent years,<p>

They were always, and forever will be, my sisters; through frustration, fights, joy and tears

* * *

><p>Mom, we never saw eye to eye<p>

But I cried when I heard you died, I'm not going to lie

* * *

><p>Tell Hera, I hope this is good enough for her<p>

So leave him _alone_; he thinks he's Roman and strong but he's still my little brother.

* * *

><p>Luke, I'll always love you<p>

Just not in that way

Because I remember you as my best friend, underneath the foul play

* * *

><p>Apollo even if I'm not there don't you ever flirt with the hunters<p>

Because don't forget; they're heavily armed, and excellent archers.

* * *

><p>Jason, my little brother<p>

I can't believe how much you've grown since the time of eating staplers

You're stronger than I thought you could ever be

So please don't ever lose that, especially not because of me.

* * *

><p>Zoë, Bianca, I'll see you again very shortly<p>

I hope your deaths didn't go as agonisingly slow and painfully

* * *

><p>I apologise to the male population<p>

I couldn't control _all_ the hunters and what they did to that percentage of the nation

(Not that I ever tried really hard)

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Tell Travis the Easter bunnies weren't appreciated

And for Conner not to snigger, because I know he's the one from which the idea originated


	14. Katie

**So... I know you won't really care about why I haven't posted and just be like 'FINALLY!' but this has happened to other stories. I've been sick and I've had a lot of joint pain, including the fingers, so typing and reviewing chapters haven't been a big priority and this one was a bit tougher to write. I should be okay now though, so don't expect monstrous delays. I apologise for the previous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katie or her world, situations, possible situations and relationships with other characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Katie<span>

Tell Miranda she'll be counsellor now,

And not to worry: because I trust her to wow

* * *

><p>Tell Travis the Easter bunnies weren't appreciated<p>

And for Conner not to snigger, because I know he's the one from which the idea originated

* * *

><p>Tell my mother that her cereal didn't save me<p>

And I think it's just as badly affecting Persephone

So… maybe give it a rest?

* * *

><p>Tell Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Jason that I'm sorry I won't help with the war effort anymore<p>

But I can't even help myself; you can't ask me to do more

* * *

><p>Tell Annabeth it was nice to have a girl around year-round<p>

And that I hope everything was okay between them when Percy was found

* * *

><p>Tell Clarisse she also made great company,<p>

Just when she calmed down that inner furry

* * *

><p>Tell all my brothers and each sister<p>

That I didn't want to leave them without a goodbye, but death is stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>Tell the Stoll brothers that even with the chocolate bunnies, the honey in the comb,<p>

Or the prank IM or the invasion of the cabin via garden gnome

Camp Half-Blood was always loved and always home

* * *

><p>Tell my Dad I won't be back on the farm<p>

Tell him that I'm so sorry, but he'd understand if he saw my chest and arm

* * *

><p>I've never seen more blood and exposed flesh,<p>

And I'm sorry that I'm adding mine to the rest

* * *

><p>Tell Persephone to hold on tight,<p>

She's doing a great job considering cereal's not her delight

* * *

><p>Tell Camp Half-Blood to stay strong,<p>

The deaths are piling up and I know the war's getting long

But they can do it, I just know it

* * *

><p>Stay positive, whether Greek or Roman<p>

Because I see that we're all in this together, whether legionnaire, hoplite or bowman

* * *

><p>Tell Gaia that things grow from the earth<p>

I should know it's my home turf,

Earth is made to nourish, live from, and birth,

So why so much death, Mother Earth?

* * *

><p>Tell Travis that he was like a monkey on steroid<p>

A pain in the butt but… Maybe there was something about it I enjoyed

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Tell Dad to forget about Luke, he was just bitter

The rest of us still think he was a really cool father


	15. Travis

**Well, many people guessed this right and I was happy. I'm not going to do his brother because... Because I'm lazy, that's why. Anyways, thanks for views, reviews, favourites, alerts, et cetera!**

**Disclaimer: It's late, my mom's after me, so I won't bother writing something good, just go look at previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Travis<span>

* * *

><p>Tell Connor that I don't trust him<p>

But he's in charge of planning my funeral, which is rather grim…

But get Katie to pick the flowers, 'cause chicks dig that

* * *

><p>Tell the Apollo dudes that next time they walks into archery<p>

Get all your bulls-eye right **_especially on target number three_**

* * *

><p>Tell Chris his girlfriend still scares me<p>

But that hey, whatever makes him happy…

* * *

><p>Tell Luke I thought he was my brother<p>

But if he was, he'd have treated us all better

And he'd have known us well enough not to consider himself such a sob story, and go bitter

* * *

><p>Tell Mom she still has Connor<p>

Although I'm not quite sure how that makes it better…

* * *

><p>Tell Connor that if he cries<p>

I'm going to pop out of my grave and rip out his eyes

* * *

><p>At my funeral, you can all wear yellow or whatever, just as long as it's bright<p>

I don't know, it just feels right

* * *

><p>Tell Dad to forget about Luke, he was just bitter<p>

The rest of us still think he was a really cool father

* * *

><p>While I'm at it, remind Connor of plan Xk4D<p>

And that he needs to feed the you-know-what in the chimney

* * *

><p>Tell Katie that even if she gets to pick the flowers, please don't let it be a rose<p>

They're cliché and they prickle my nose.

* * *

><p>Tell Clarisse that if pranking her made me super-duper-extra-happy<p>

It was because she still scares the heck out of me

(especially when she finds out what I just did there)

* * *

><p>Tell Percy that while he was gone,<p>

We didn't raid his cabin, no matter how much to it we were drawn

(Plus Annabeth is one scary girl and you know, we respect you as leader of men)

* * *

><p>Remind the world for one last final time:<p>

Connor and I aren't freaking twins. I am a year and three inches older!

* * *

><p>Tell Jason it was a pleasure and my honour<p>

To show him how to chill, 'cause in that domain, he was a goner

* * *

><p>Tell Annabeth she might be spazzy and over controlling every once in a while<p>

But in the end, shutting up and listening to her was worthwhile

(Mostly 'because we were still alive)

* * *

><p>Tell Lou Ellen<p>

That Connor has a crush on her (and now he can't kill me for saying it!)

He thinks she's smart and funny, special and a bunch of other sappy stuff, and some kind of second Helen

* * *

><p>Katie-Kate-Kates; you can't pick the calla lily<p>

'Cause I don't know what the freak that is and the name sounds silly

* * *

><p>Tell Solace that his basketballs were fun to deflate,<p>

Wait, had he found out yet? Oh well, too late.

* * *

><p>Tell Katie that if she kissed me right now, I'd die happy.<p>

Maybe it'll work this time. Maybe…

* * *

><p>Tell every teacher who pointed to me and called a foolish and distracted delinquent…<p>

You guys were _so _right.

* * *

><p>Okay Katie- no orchids either<p>

'Cause he thought of trying to write that makes me shudder.

* * *

><p>Tell Seyamour he was just too fun to feed Cabin 6's blueprints to,<p>

I hope he makes it through redecorations for others to find out too

* * *

><p>Katie- I don't want the flower on my coffin to be a daisy<p>

Because that's a duck's name, and that's a sucky thing with which to bury me.

* * *

><p>Tell Miranda she sucked for having such a good access to Katie<p>

And not helping me hook up. We could've been so happy.

* * *

><p>Tell Katie that if she picks daffodils to go on my headstone<p>

From the underworld and throughout the land, you'll hear this great big moan.

* * *

><p>Connor, my faithful companion, prank advisor, family member, loving brother...<p>

I'm older. Take that, junior.

* * *

><p>So many prank ideas that will never see the light,<p>

Just because the creator wasn't that bright

And got stabbed in the back by that stupid roman creature-thingy.

* * *

><p>Thank Chiron for calming down Mr D<p>

If not, this tragedy would've happened much more quickly.

(By this I refer to me dying. Pay attention.)

* * *

><p>Katie- one more thing- no wildflowers<p>

I know that metaphorically it represents my wild nature and free soul (shut up Connor, I'm dying here)

But they make my mom sneeze for hours.

* * *

><p>Hey cool, what's that doing in my pocket?<p>

* * *

><p>Tell Mr D I'll miss my days spent as shrubbery<p>

But my brother's still out there, so tee-hee

* * *

><p>Tell Katie I wasn't just playing<p>

Whenever I was flirting, I wasn't just messing.

* * *

><p>And for the trip, can someone please lend me a coin?<p>

I'm too weak and broken to steal one, and I gambled all of my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

Stupid dragon

Freaking son of a gorgon!


	16. Clarisse

**Hi guys! I was pleasantly surprised that everyone enjoyed Travis' chapter so much! Not sure who guessed it right or not, but this chapter is CLARISSE! Because yes, like it or not, believe it or not, one day she will die because she's not totally immortal. Also, thanks for the 200 reviews, I'm quite excited. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

><p><span>Clarisse<span>

* * *

><p>Stupid dragon<p>

Freaking son of a gorgon!

* * *

><p>Tell Chris, just in case I didn't show it enough<p>

He was amazing and he made my edges less rough

* * *

><p>Tell the Jackson kid that he might think he's bold and godly.<p>

But if weren't for this war interrupting- I'd have kicked his butt so friggin badly

* * *

><p>Tell my siblings not to kill each other<p>

Over who gets to be the next counsellor

* * *

><p>Tell Katie that she's gotta get tougher<p>

But I've got to admit, years of chasing after Travis made her better.

* * *

><p>What- is this the first time you see blood you little twerp?<p>

Don't stop and stare- go fight!

* * *

><p>Go find my mom in Arizona,<p>

Please be cool when you tell her that she was right and I did die young, painfully, et cetera

* * *

><p>Stoll, Stoll, be thankful that the attack was launched before I got to kill you for earlier.<p>

Because now I won't get the chance to commit murder

* * *

><p>Tell the monsters that they were pains in the armour<p>

But they made me a little bit stronger, my moves quicker, and my skin a little bit thicker

* * *

><p>Tell Wise Girl Chase that she might get annoying with those stupid facts nobody gets<p>

But she's the kind of person one never forgets.

* * *

><p>Tell my siblings that I was never really mad<p>

For following Silena into battle, all along I was just sadZhang, you're the one brother of mine evolution didn't leave behind,

But seriously- Mars of Neptune, you've got to make up your mind.

* * *

><p>Leave me alone, I'll die one way or another!<p>

But go find the not-so-fatally wounded, maybe you'll be their saviour

* * *

><p>Tell Silena that when I get down under<p>

I am _so _going to have to yell at her

(For stealing my armour. What else did you think, punk?)

* * *

><p>Go tell McLean that she makes the name of Aphrodite less dainty<p>

And she might've heard the name a lot; but she's Silena worthy

* * *

><p>People don't cry this was bound to happen eventually.<p>

Better die in armour than old and wrinkled in some weird smelling retirement home peacefully

* * *

><p>Tell my Dad that I'm glad he was proud at least once last war<p>

So this is me trying to get an encore.

* * *

><p>Punk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong>

Percy control your fatal flaw- Annabeth your pride

But whatever you do, don't divide

I've seen many loves grow and fades- but you belong side by side.


	17. Chiron

**Once again, I apologise for the wait. This was writen down but I've had a rough week/two weeks and my stories and account suffered for it. Anyways, some people got it right, yeay! It's Chiron.**

**Disclaimer: See previous **

* * *

><p><span>Chiron<span>

* * *

><p>Percy control your fatal flaw- Annabeth your pride<p>

But whatever you do, don't divide

I've seen many loves grow and fades- but you belong side by side.

* * *

><p>Thank the gods for letting me teach this long<p>

There's so much more I should have said, but now we all need to move along

* * *

><p>Percy- don't ever disappear again, ever in eternity.<p>

You have no idea how much you worried us all- your mother, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, me...

* * *

><p>Jason, I'm sorry if your entry was a little cold,<p>

I was shocked when it happened, it'd never been foretold

* * *

><p>Lupa old friend, I haven't spoken to you in such a long time<p>

But thank you for recognising and caring for a camper you knew was mine.

* * *

><p>I hope you keep playing capture-the-flag, and find a new referee<p>

Don't abandon any of what Camp Half-Blood is; not because of me, not because of anybody.

* * *

><p>Annabeth, you are such a bright young woman,<p>

Don't worry about anything- prophecies, Percy, what you can't and can…

* * *

><p>Percy; you could win a battle against lions with an army of mice<p>

You led the camp once and won; you can do it twice

* * *

><p>Clarisse, chain your temper<p>

Brute strength isn't always the answer

* * *

><p>Chris, keep your girlfriend in check, and the guilt away<p>

You didn't do anything (but that prank with the paint yesterday…)

* * *

><p>Drew and Piper; you have two strong voices<p>

And you can be great friends and work strongly together if you make the right choices

* * *

><p>Travis and Connor- I'm not there to play in your favour<p>

You're now alone at Mr D's mercy; please do try to behave better.

* * *

><p>Nico, don't torture yourself, and don't believe you're a misfit<p>

You're a demigod like any other, don't forget it

* * *

><p>Will, I know counselling was never an ambition<p>

But you can do it, you don't need to be so held back and use so much caution

* * *

><p>Rachel, your oracles make you stronger<p>

But don't let your guard down; they also make you weaker

* * *

><p>Nyssa, Jake and Harley, Leo and Christopher,<p>

You are hard workers with consciences, and that is a treasure

* * *

><p>Malcolm you're a brilliant boy, from start to finish<p>

I'm sorry I won't be there to see what you accomplish

* * *

><p>Katie, your instincts to protect makes you a wonder<p>

Never give up on yourself; like you don't give up on any other

* * *

><p>Pollux, the last year and handful of months have been hard without your brother,<p>

But don't stop believing; you _can _stand alone, and it will get better

* * *

><p>Grover, you wonderful young satyr,<p>

You can and have done great things, don't believe anybody who begs to differ

* * *

><p>To all the heroes I didn't save, and to all of those to which I didn't teach<p>

And as well to those who were always out of my reach,

I'm sorry I didn't give you all you needed, or wasn't there for you through and through

But you have to remember; the key part is you

* * *

><p>You are all Greeks and you should be proud.<p>

You may not have the military of Rome but your heritage is still clear and loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>Chiron, I know I came in when you didn't need more on your plate,

But considering I was me and war was outside, you did great


	18. Rachel

**Terribly sorry I'm late. I could explain but I don't feel like it. Thanks for the love and so forth.**

**Disclaimer: me no own**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel<span>

My family didn't know,

So please tell them who I was for the last year or so

* * *

><p>Tell Apollo I'm sorry that his oracle will die, finally,<p>

It wasn't my choice, believe me

* * *

><p>Tell Percy that he's such a dang freaking twit,<p>

Not only did you not _tell _me about Annabeth and let me flirt with you (moron)

But then you disappeared and scared us half to death, Annabeth out of her wits

* * *

><p>You can sell all my painting supplies, some will go for good money<p>

Under my pillow you'll find a list of various organisations,

I want the money to go to, as charity

* * *

><p>Tell my teachers that when I wasn't paying attetion during a lecture<p>

It was 'cause I was getting mugged by the future.

* * *

><p>Annabeth, sorry we got off to a bad start<p>

But we were friend at the end, and the thought warms my heart

* * *

><p>Tell Nico that he is now in charge of checking things off my bucket list<p>

* * *

><p>Tell Travis and Connor that, no,<p>

They are not allowed to have my cave

Because I said so

* * *

><p>Tell Tyson that he's a sweet big guy<p>

And I'm gonna miss him a whole lot, his inspiring love for Peanut butter and Ella and his one eye

* * *

><p>Tell Grover that he was a cool,<p>

Even if he always considered himself the fool

* * *

><p>Sally, thanks for funding my cookie stock,<p>

You're the best mom in NYC, and it was good to know that if I needed someone

All I had to do was take a walk

* * *

><p>Tell Piper that I apologise for the whole possession thing, and sorry that I grabbed her<p>

I wish I'd have known her for longer

* * *

><p>Leo Valdez, you were maybe my favourite idiot at CHB<p>

So I'm sorry that we won't take that world trip in five years (or was it twenty?)

* * *

><p>I just got some inspiration-<p>

Someone- find the painting of the couple in Central Park called 'Afternoon Scene'

I want you to change the grass to 'Spring tree green'

* * *

><p>Jason, my prophecy put a lot of stress on you,<p>

But you were the only one at Camp right then that wouldn't die but do

* * *

><p>Chiron, I know I came in when you didn't need more on your plate,<p>

But considering I was me and war was outside, you did great

* * *

><p>Tell Percy and Annabeth that in my cave, under my bed, there's a painting of their first kiss<p>

I was going to give it to them on their obviously-to-come anniversary,

But that's obviously going to be a time and place where I won't be.

* * *

><p>Apollo, I know you're all about mystical and classy,<p>

But a cave… A cave, really?

* * *

><p>Sell all my paintings on eBay,<p>

Maybe I can still get famous that way.

* * *

><p>Warn Annabeth to bring an umbrella to school on the third of January<p>

It's going to be rainy

* * *

><p>Remind Octavian that real prophecy doesn't scare people<p>

It helps them out. It's a service you give, not an excuse to stand in a big white temple.

* * *

><p>Say thanks to Percy: you gave me a heart attack<p>

But you brought me to my truth and my life, so I wouldn't take it back

* * *

><p>Tell my dad that, yes, money doesn't grow on trees so you've got to work for it,<p>

But also tell him that daughters live and die and slip through your fingertips

* * *

><p><strong>Next<strong>

Chris: your right shoe is under my bunk, Myra: your eyeliner is where I hid Jan's hackie sack last winter

And everything else I stole will just be lost forever


	19. Connor

**So it was brought to my attention that I forgot to put the story under "complete" though I had no intentions to post again... My bad. A lot of people still expected me to post, and I just kept you waiting without knowing it. So here's the chapter so I can let you know about my oops, and I'm making my end a little nicer.** **I'm sorry for the confusion! I didn't just forget this story, my readers are all wonderful and I thank you very much!**

**Also notice that the little bars stopped working on my Doc manager, so they're missing at about two places**

**Hecate**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Connor<strong>

* * *

><p>Cabin eleven,<p>

You smell, you're filthy and immoral and falling apart

I have to leave: it breaks my heart

* * *

><p>Chris I'll admit<p>

(on my death bed)

That you're a pretty cool guy, so don't lose it

* * *

><p>Travis, please take this okay, don't let yourself go to hell<p>

I don't want the world to lose you as well

* * *

><p>Annabeth I apologise for the toy spider<p>

It wasn't funny

(just kidding, it was a knee-slapper!)

* * *

><p>Chris: your right shoe is under my bunk, Myra: your eyeliner is where I hid Jan's hackie sack last winter<p>

And everything else I stole will just be lost forever

* * *

><p>Luke, I wasn't sure if I could forgive you<p>

But since I'll see you soon, I guess I do

Dying is horrible

And in the end you did it for us all

* * *

><p>Mom, you got double the trouble so gods bless<p>

And now that you've only got one, please don't stress

* * *

><p>To whoever gets my bunk after me:<p>

I rigged it, so have fun in January

* * *

><p>Chiron thank you for all those times you bailed me out<p>

Without you, I would've spent so much more time as a sprout

* * *

><p>Camp Half-Blood:<p>

If you guys don't dump Percy and Annabeth in the lake for their anniversary

I will come back from the dead and haunt ya'll to misery.

* * *

><p>Travis you're not just my best friend because everyone says so<p>

You taught me how to use duct tape and make smoke bombs and lie like a pro

Travis, you're my bro

* * *

><p>Dear owner of Dylan's candy bar<p>

I'm sorry for the pumpkin-spice candy corn and gummy bears

That dissapeared during the Titan War

* * *

><p>Dear Mrs. Friar (if you remember me from first grade)<p>

Thank you for spending the after-school hours with me so that I could read

Sorry for the toilet-paper raids

* * *

><p>Lou Ellen, I'm sorry if I was a pain<p>

I guess I thought that even if I was bad, at least you noticed me. That was always something to gain.

* * *

><p>Travis we've always been a duo, that's well-known<p>

I'm so, so scared to be doing this alone

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Mommy I'm seven, where's my daddy?"

"Chiron, I'm alone in the dark, I lost my quest partner"

"Daddy, am I allowed to go with this nice lady?"

"Praetor, I'll be right back, I have to save my sister"

Half-bloods live and lie in an unusual way

And those that you have heard today

Are just a sample of the tragedy

We live in


End file.
